The Devil Pirates
by bloodyhound17
Summary: I dont know how to express this but ok. My parents were marines and my grandfather was known as the professor of the marines. When I was born the Sealord attacked my village and my grandfather sealed it within me but he died because of it. I gained a friend her name Jewelery Bonney. After 2 years we were separated. 1 year later my parents were killed by fellow marines.THEY WILL PAY
1. Prologue

YAAAHOOOOOOO! IT'S THE HOUND OF THE HOUR HOWLING THE START OF THE CHASE BLOODYHOUND17. WAZ UP GUYS HERE IS A NEW STORY TO SATISFY YOUR BLOOD THIRST.

(NARUTOXBONNEY)

SPEAKING PATTERNS

REGUALR SPEAKING: Sweed

THOUGHTS/FLASHES/JUUBI: _Sweed_

TECHNIQUES: Sweed

Okay well enjoy…

THE DEVIL PIRATES

There was a 6 year old blond boy of the name of Naruto Namikaze. Naruto was taking a walk in the park with his parents: Minato Namikaze, a vice admiral of the marines and the user of the space time fruit a paramecia devil fruit, also known as the "Yellow Flash" and Kushina Uzumaki, also a vice admiral, the world's best swordswoman and known as the "Red Maelstrom." (AN: I don't know how to spell her actual nickname) His grandfather was Hiruzen Sarutobi who was known as a professor of the marines. But when Naruto was born at the island known as Trio Island in the South Blue, the Sealord Juubi (king of seakings) attacked the village. Sarutobi ate the Fuin Fuin fruit that could seal anything. Sarutobi battled the Juubi with all his might and in the end he sealed the Sealord within Naruto but at the cost of his own life.

As the Namikaze family walked through the park, they came across a playground full of children and Naruto went to play.

(1 hour later)

One hour later after playing tag, hide and seek and other fun games, Naruto decided to play on the swings. When he was heading towards the swings he saw three older girls bullying a pink haired girl his age wearing a white t-shirt and orange shorts.

"Come on, eat my shoe like the glutton you are!" said the first bully.

"Yeah, and eat this mud pie you glut!" said the second bully,

"You are a disgrace to all lady kind, no women would eat that much and no man would want an ugly glut as a wife!" said the third bully.

"Hey back off, leave her alone!" Naruto said as he confronted the bullies.

"Yeah, you and what army?" said the first bully.

"I'm all the army I need," Naruto said coldly as he knocked down the bullies.

After a few beatings the girls ran away though Naruto got hit a few times.

"Yeah, you better run bastards!" Naruto yelled as he went to comfort the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

The girl started to break into tears and nodded to him.

"Hey hey its okay they are not going to bother you anymore," Naruto said as he tried to reassure her.

She started to wipe her tears away and look towards Naruto.

"By the way the names Namikaze Naruto," Naruto said as he holds out his hand.

"N-N-N-Names J-Jewelry B-Bonney," said the shy girl cautiously putting out her hand to grab the blonds.

Soon a wonderful friendship began. The pair started pranking the village mentally like scaring them or making a slight illusion and physically like water balloons and other stuff. The two hanged out a lot and were the best of the friends.

After two years of meeting Bonney, Naruto moved away because his parents had work to do in the East Blue. Now Naruto and Bonney were eight years old. Naruto made it to the island in the East Blue known as Orange Island. Naruto was very sad when he was separated from his best friend and was hoping they would meet again.

(One year later)

Naruto always wanted to be a marine like his parents but everything changed one day. Naruto got a notice from a marine that his parents were killed in their sleep while they were in the infirmary by poison. They believed that other marines poisoned them. Naruto was angered by this and swore to Kami he would take down the entire world government.

THEY WOULD PAY!

THE END

THIS IS ONE CHAPTER DONE FOR THIS STORY

I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WENT BADLY BUT I PROMISE FOR THE FUTURE IT WILL BE BETTER…HOPEFULLY

OKAY PLEASE POST REVIEWS OF IDEAS OR CONCERNS

SAYAONARA FLESHBAGS


	2. Chapter 1: FOR THE YEARS TO COME!

YAAAHHOOOOO! I CAN SEE YOU…FROM THE BACK OF HEAD! SHI SHI SHI. THIS IS THE HOUND OF THE HOUR AKA BLOODYHOUND17 AND I WILL MAKE IT RAIN BLOOD HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA….

I'M SORRY FOR THE GORE SCENE THERE I'M RUNNING OUT OF LINES. ALSO I SAID THIS ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EVERY STORY IS SHORT…MOSTLY!

SPEAKING PATTERNS

REGUALR SPEAKING: Sweed

THOUGHTS/FLASHES/JUUBI: _Sweed_

TECHNIQUES: Sweed

GET READY FOR DELIGHT SHI SHI SHI SHI shi

THE DEVIL PIRATES

CHAPTER 1: FOR THE YEARS TO COME

It's a been a year since Naruto's parents were killed and Naruto was training with all his might, so one day he would avenge his parents and destroy the world government. Naruto's been living on Orange Island at a secluded house deep into the forest. Naruto at this point of time should be around 10 years old.

(Months earlier)

"Sorry mom, dad if I'm digging into your personal belongings but I have to get stronger, so I have to see if you left anything I could use," Naruto said out loud to himself.

(10 minutes later)

"God damn it I can't find anything," Naruto said defeated and started to punch the wall. Then he heard a metallic clang from behind the wall.

"Huh, what's this?"

Naruto went to get a hammer so he could bust down the wall. When Naruto came back with the hammer he proceeded to bust down the wall revealing a huge safe that had a seal. To be more specific it was a blood seal.

"This a blood seal, dad told me about these, he said if I were to find a blood seal I would have to spill some blood on to it, hmm, okay well let's try it," Naruto said with caution.

The seal disappeared and the safe opened to show two chests and a note.

The note reads:

_Naruto-chan if you are reading this means you have searched our room and found the secret safe and that we have died. We are deeply sorry that we can't be there for you anymore, but we were able to leave you some things in two chests: in one chest there is $100,000,000 beli so you can buy food and clothes and are other needs. In the second chest lies two swords and scrolls on exercises, training regimens, weights, some techniques and a fighting style for you to use Also remember to eat your fruits and vegetables, I have left four fruits in the four cabinets above the fridge, but remember to only eat one, for if you eat more than one you will die. We love you son and we hope you turn out to be a handsome young man._

_ Your loving parents,_

_ Minato Namikaze (The Yellow Flash)_

_ Kushina Uzumaki (The Red Maelstrom)_

Naruto was tearing up at the kindness of his parents and at the fact he heard there last words of love and the confidence they have given him.

"M-Mom, d-dad, I'll get stronger for you, I'll form the greatest crew there is...I'LL BE THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD!" Naruto shouted to the world all of his determination and that he claims to be the strongest: at swordsmanship, at physical strength, and the power of a devil fruit.

"That reminds me mom told me to eat the fruits at the top fridge, what did the letter say about the fruit…ah well I'll look at that later now's the time to eat I'm starving," Naruto said as he headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto got a chair so he could get to the shelves. As he opened the cabinets he saw four strange fruits.

"_~Grrrr~_ Ug… I'm starving, I'll just eat everything at once," Naruto groaned as he grabbed all four fruits and stuffed them down his fruit.

Naruto started to make an ugly face.

"W-What is wrong with these fruit, they taste terrible!" Naruto said as he put his mouth under the sink faucet and turned on the water and after a while the bad taste went away.

"_Why did…mom…and dad…tell me to eat this…I don't feel good,"_ Naruto said as he felt dizzy and collapsed into unconsciousness.

(Mindscape)

"Uggg…Where am I, how did I get into the sewer?" Naruto thought to himself as he trudged through the sewers, following the pipes, and soon came upon four small gates and one big gate.

"_What is this, there's only supposed to be one gate not five?!"_ Naruto thought as went wide eyed.

"_So my host has come to see me at last, and so much trouble you have brought before your visit, baka,"_ said the big outlined figure from behind the bigger gate.

"Juubi what happened to me, what did you do?" Naruto said as he groaned in pain.

"_It's not my fault you insolent whelp, you are the one that ate four devil fruits and no normal human could've survived that, you're lucky I'm here or you would've died," _said the Juubi as he sighed as he had to seal away four demons. The Sealord came out of the shadows to show a ten tailed wolf.

"Huh, what's a devil fruit?" said Naruto obliviously.

"_You are such an idiot, the four fruit you just ate were devil fruit, devil fruit are fruits that give you certain abilities and are listed into categories: paramecia, which changes your bodies characteristics to a certain property, zoan which can transform you in to an animal, and finally logia which can turn you into one of the elements and cannot be hit by physical attacks, alas there is one curse, you can never swim in large bodies of water, for you will sink like a rock,"_ Juubi said as he explained the whole concept of devil fruits.

"Yikes, need to be careful about falling in to water then, so what category of fruit did I eat and what do they do?" Naruto said calmly. Juubi was surprised he took this in a positive manner.

"_You have eaten two logia devil fruit, one zoan fruit and one paramecia: the first logia fruit is the mizu mizu no mi which lets you walk on water, swim in water for a short amount of time and can only swim if you are using the mizu mizu no mi abilities separately, the second logia is the shiro hi shiro hi no mi, a flame hotter than regular fire, and black flames and if you train hard enough, it could be hotter than magma, and also you can eat the flames which give you extra power"_ Juubi explained as Naruto's jaw just fell to the ground with a loud thump and went wide eyed.

"Dang, I feel a bit over powered already so what are the other two devil fruits," Naruto said as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"_The paramecia devil fruit gave you the powers of wind the kaze kaze no mi, so basically you can fly, make winds, tornadoes, hurricanes, storms, control the pressure of the air, take away the air, make the area cold/hot, and other things related to wind/air, now finally the zoan fruit, it's called the kemono kemono no mi where you can turn in to nine tailed beasts but can only hold the transformation for three minutes in your current condition,"_ Juubi explained with wide eyes and sweat drops at the side of his head.

"Now no one can defeat me, I'm so OP, I'll be a force to be wrecking with!" Naruto shouted and a smirk appeared on his face. Juubi just shook his head at this.

"_Gaki you are not, as you call it OP, right now even a bandit can defeat you, you need train in your abilities to become strong and not just in your devil fruit powers, but in physical and mental abilities, so you can be strong enough to break sea stone and avoid interrogation and I'm sure these four are more than willing to help out there host am I right,"_ Juubi claimed as he gave a frightful glare to the four lower demons who quickly nodded to their superior_. "For mental strength I will gladly help seeing as if you die, I die as well, and if I die you four low lives die as well, permanently, I will teach you how to strategize, how to control your emotions in battle, and I will train you in pain endurance,"_ the Juubi claimed as both Naruto and the four demons gulped in fear and feared more of the future ahead of them.

(2 years Later)

As months went by Naruto and Juubi became friends and as a result Juubi told Naruto his real name which was Akane. Akane had Naruto read books on the world and normal things you would learn in a advanced academy. Naruto has also learned the names of the other four demons which was a bit obvious, their names are: Mizu, Kaze, Shiro, Kemono. They trained him to the point where he mastered a quarter of his powers, though he is slacking in his zoan ability because the kemono kemono no mi is a ancient devil fruit that most would die by just eating it, those that don't die have a hard time controlling the power or go insane or even lose their minds.

Naruto's power at the moment is (I'm going to rank his skills shinobi style, I just like it that way):

Physical Strength: Chuunin-low jounin

Swordplay: high jounin

Fighting style: mid jounin

Mizu mizu no mi: 25% mastered

Shiro hi shiro hi no mi: 25% mastered

Kaze kaze no mi: 40% mastered

Kemono kemono no mi: 15% mastered

Intelligence/mental strength: Sannin

Naruto was now out in the mountains exploring since he had a few hours of break from training.

"I wonder what the island looks like from the sky," Naruto said as he smiled.

"_Gaki why don't you just fly, it's much easier than climbing?" _said Akane from inside Naruto.

"Well it's just boring if I just fly to the top see the world then just go back down, besides I would be overusing my powers, and I want to take my time," Naruto declared.

"_Hmph… this pup acts too kind,"_ Akane thought as he smiled at Naruto. (AN: I'm bad at wording)

"Huh, what's this, a cave?" Naruto asked himself as he found an open cave entrance on the side of the mountain and went in.

"I never had seen a cave on this mountain before, how did this get here?" Naruto asked himself as he began to explore the cave.

"_Maybe it's because you never explored this part of the mountain before?" _said Akane as he used Naruto's senses to explore with him.

"_NARUTO WATCH OUT!" _Akane warned but it was too late, as Naruto was looking around he didn't notice the cliff he walked off, plunging into the pitch black of darkness.

As Naruto was about to land he looked down to see a pond. _"With the current abilities I have now with my mizu mizu no mi, I can't swim yet, I guess I'll try to fly with my kaze kaze no mi abilities," _Naruto thought quickly.

"Kaze Kaze no Tei Fundou!" Naruto shouted and stopped in midair a foot above the water. He felt like he weighed nothing.

"That was close," Naruto said in relief because he would have drowned and that was not how he wanted to die. Naruto began to fly around to see if there was anything of interest, who knows what you might find in a curious cave.

Naruto then saw a golden light coming from behind a giant boulder. "What's this, maybe there will be treasure?!" Naruto said with a grin.

As Naruto looked behind the giant piece of rubble, he saw a huge amount of gold. All was silent for just a mere minute until….. "I'M RICH, I'M RICH, I'M STINKIN RICH, HAHAHAHA!" Naruto shouted with joy as he dived in to the gold. As he looked through the he saw: gold coins, gold bars, gold crowns, gold tiaras, gold earrings, everything you could find in a treasure chest, he found a gold mallet, and even found a gold wallet filled with gold dollars.

All in all he found gold that amounted to, $500,000,000 beli. He was a king now, not literally but he was rich but he didn't flaunt it around, he kept the money safe.

(5 years and much more training later and a few years from canon)

(AN: This story turning out bad, that is my opinion but what do you think)

It's been five years since Naruto found the stash of gold and did convert it into cash when he visited Goa Kingdom, but he did cash it in a bit at a time. Though all he got was $450,000,000 beli and now has a total of $550,000,000 beli.

Naruto's power at the moment is (I'm going to rank his skills in letter rank, I just like it that way even better):

Physical Strength: A

Swordplay: A-S

Taijutsu style: A-S

Mizu mizu no mi: 75% mastered

Shiro hi shiro hi no mi: 80% mastered

Kaze kaze no mi: 95% mastered

Kemono kemono no mi: 55% mastered

Naruto is now 17 years old and nearly mastered his devil fruit powers, but still has trouble with his zoan powers. The farthest he can go is the five tailed horse beast for about thirty minutes. (Is the five tails a horse I forgot) Soon enough Naruto set sail to begin his pirate journey on a ship. (The size of the going merry) That had the head of a orange fox on the front. (Naruto is wearing his school custom outfit, the one where he is wearing a gray headband and tattered jacket and what not)

Naruto was at the port of his old village on Trio Island and it was known for the three mountains forming on the island forming a triangle.

As Naruto left the port he came upon his old favorite ramen stand Ichiraku's Ramen and then he saw something or someone familiar. There coming out of the stand, was a hot pink haired woman, (hot pink as in color) wearing a white top and small brown shorts and a small green hat on her head. (She isn't wearing a strap on or a jacket or lipstick and a pic will be on my profile) He then saw her eating a slice of pizza.

"_Bonney_… Bonney! Hey Bonney!" Naruto shouted as he waved towards her, trying to get her attention.

Bonney then turned her head towards the voice that was shouting her name, When she turned her head all she saw was spiky blond hair and whisker marked cheeks. "_Naruto… _Naruto!" she called as she dropped her pizza and ran towards Naruto as she jumped into the air and tackled Naruto into the ground in a hug as she buried her face into his chest in tears.

"I missed you so much Naruto-kun," Bonney said as she kissed Naruto on the lips passionately.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss to breath. "I thought I'll never see you again," Bonney cried as she rested her head in his chest.

"I missed you too Bonney-chan," Naruto said as he had her face him and then he returned the kiss, as it surprised Bonney she pushed forward as she was on top. Soon after a few minutes into the make-out session, they broke apart for air with their foreheads touching each others.

"I'll never leave you again Bonney."

THE END

How did you guys like this story.

Give me ideas on random stuff. I'll probably make a poll for something. Also this story is based on and inspired by someone elses story but I forgot who the author was and what the name of the story was. It's the onepiece x Naruto crossover story where Naruto travels the east blue gathering pirates as commanders on his bone made ship. So yeah… but I'll make a poll on what commanders and in what order.

So don't complain.

Ja ne to the bloody mess back home.


End file.
